Cierto como el sol
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: Año 1775. Oikawa Tooru, un joven pianista que ansía ver el mundo, intenta eludir un trabajo monótono en la granja de los Ushijima y escapar lejos de casa. Sin embargo, Tooru no deja de escuchar unos susurros misteriosos por las noches. Susurros que solo él puede oír, y que provienen de las profundidades del Bosque de Géant Lézard, al norte del Ducado [La Bella y la Bestia!AU] IwaOi


**¡Feliz final de la semana del IwaOi! Este fic lo subí ayer a Wattpad, con motivo del prompt "cuentos de hadas", pero hoy lo cuelgo por aquí c: Si queréis ver las ilustraciones agregadme a Facebook o seguid la página de Jeannette11. Esto es solo el prólogo; comenzaré a subir los capítulos cuando termine los exámenes. ¡Esperamos que os guste!**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** corre el año 1775 en un diminuto pueblo del Ducado de Lézard, Francia. Oikawa Tooru, un joven pianista que ansía ver el mundo, intenta eludir un trabajo monótono en la granja de los Ushijima y escapar lejos de casa. Sin embargo, Tooru no deja de escuchar unos susurros misteriosos por las noches. Susurros que solo él puede oír, y que provienen de las profundidades del Bosque de Géant Lézard, al norte del Ducado.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** _Lézard_ es una palabra francesa que en español significa "lagarto" y _Géant_ significa "gigante". Tanto el bosque como el Ducado son ficticios, y a medida que avance la historia, acabaréis descubriendo por qué Jeannette11 (la contraparte de este proyecto, que se ha encargado de ilustrarlo) y yo hemos escogido ese término, y se irán despejando todas las dudas que puedan surgir en torno a él. Esta historia está ambientada catorce años antes de la Revolución Francesa, y tiene lugar décadas después de que se publicaran las primeras versiones de _La bella y la bestia._ Hay personas que sostienen que las tramas de esas versiones se desarrollan en el siglo XVll y no en el XVlll, y de esto me he percatado ya avanzada la historia, así que pido disculpas si he cometido una equivocación, pero como ya tenía mucho del contexto del siglo XVlll escrito, he optado por dejarlo así. Lo siento mucho si me he equivocado; la verdad es que solo leí los resúmenes de esas adaptaciones, y di por hecho que al ver la luz en el siglo XVlll, sus tramas tendrían lugar en este, lo cual ha sido bastante irresponsable por mi parte.

Queremos aclarar que si bien, hay personajes de _Haikyuu!_ que van a asumir los roles de los personajes de _La bella y la bestia_ , no van a adquirir la personalidad de estos últimos, pues el propósito del fic es hacer una adaptación y por tanto, los chicos de _Haikyuu!_ conservarán, en la medida de lo posible, su carácter original. Es decir, que por ejemplo; aunque Ushiwaka ocupe el rol de Gastón, en tanto que posee interés en Oikawa y desea que acepte un compromiso que los involucra a ambos, no lo vais a ver convertido en una fuente de testosterona, narcisismo y estupidez. Os lo avisamos con antelación para que no haya sorpresas.

Y otra cosa: el único motivo canónico por el que Oikawa no traga a Ushiwaka es porque este último lo supera en la cancha y, al jugar en equipos distintos, se interpone en las metas de Oikawa. De hecho, si nos paramos a pensar en cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubieran estado en el mismo bando desde el principio, nos daríamos cuenta de que la enemistad que existe entre ambos (la cual es unilateral por parte de Oikawa, porque Ushiwaka siempre ha estado loco porque se viniera a Shiratorizawa para poder contar con su talento) jamás habría tenido razón de ser. Aunque a Iwaizumi y a Oikawa les ponga de los nervios el carácter impasible de Ushiwaka, como se ha visto en el manga y en el anime, esto se debe única y exclusivamente a que son adversarios, porque por otro lado, Oikawa se lleva bastante bien con Kunimi, que es tan o más inexpresivo que Ushiwaka, así como con Kyoutani, que es mucho menos amable con él de lo que lo es Ushiwaka. Hasta es amigo de Mattsun y de Makki, que le están lanzando pullitas todo el día, y yendo todavía más lejos su mejor amigo es Iwaizumi, quien directamente lo insulta y le propina algún que otro golpe, así que no tenemos motivos para pensar que la personalidad de Ushiwaka es la que hace que Oikawa sienta desagrado por él, sino la combinación de esta con el obstáculo que representa Ushiwaka en su camino. ¿No os ha pasado que cuando alguien os cae mal todo lo que dice o hace os irrita? Pues eso es lo que le sucede a Oikawa con Ushiwaka. Hay probabilidades de que todo esto se me vaya a discutir, pero no tengo intenciones de entrar al trapo. Esta es mi postura, y la dejo aquí desde el principio para no tener que repetirme en un futuro.

Oh, y obviamente, teniendo presente que nos encontramos en pleno siglo XVlll, para respetar el rigor de la época no hemos hecho que Ushiwaka proclame a los cuatro vientos que quiere casarse con Oikawa, sobre todo a sabiendas de que el conservadurismo se acentuaba en los pueblos pequeños.

Hemos tratado de documentarnos lo mejor que hemos podido, pero seguramente haya fallos históricos, así que sentíos libres de señalárnoslos para que podamos corregirlos.

Reiteramos que este fic es una adaptación, razón por la cual nos hemos tomado un montón de licencias respecto a las obras de Villeneuve (1740), Beaumont (1756), Disney (1991 y 2017) y todas las demás.

Y nada más. Yo os iré adjuntando las ilustraciones de Jeannette11, aunque podéis encontrarla bajo ese seudónimo tanto en Facebook como en tumblr.

 **Disclaimer:** ni _Haikyuu!_ ni _La bella y la bestia_ nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos.

* * *

-X-

 _Cierto como el sol_

escrito por _Janet Cab_ e ilustrado por _Jeannette Montesinos (Jeannette11)_

© Por si acaso, todos los derechos reservados sobre los diseños y el fic. Si queréis publicar las imágenes, rogamos que adjuntéis la autoría de las mismas y que no os la atribuyáis, ni comerciéis con ellas con ánimo de lucro como si fueran vuestras. Si queréis compartir el fic pasad el link para que la gente pueda leerlo pero no lo subáis a ningún sitio, por favor. Poneos en contacto conmigo si os apetece verlo en otra página y yo me encargaré de llevarlo hasta allí. Que algunos pensaréis "jolín, qué malpensadas"; pero lo cierto es que Jeannette ya ha sufrido alguna que otra experiencia desagradable al respecto, así que mejor prevenir que curar.

* * *

 **Prólogo** _ **. Flocon**_

 **N** unca hay nadie en el cementerio a primera hora de la mañana.

Es pequeño, como todo en _Flocon*_ , y se encuentra en una colina yerma y llena de orugas y escarabajos ciervo que hay un poco hacia el sur, pasando la vasta granja de los Ushijima, que ocupa por lo menos la cuarta parte de los terrenos del valle.

Tooru camina con un ramo de crisantemos en la mano y un antiquísimo libro de poesía abierto en la otra, por la página treinta y tres, con la esquina superior de la hoja mil veces doblada y mil y una vuelta a plisar. Lleva la cara lavada y todavía tiene sueño, a pesar de que hace casi dos horas que está despierto.

No hay nadie esperándolo en ninguna parte, así que disfruta del paseo y tararea sus versos favoritos, imprimiéndoles un ritmo que nunca suena igual. Bajo el mar de nubes naranjas que se van tiñendo de gris perlado, preparando el escenario para un cielo azul y despejado, el sol comienza a tocar los tejados destartalados de las casas; se cuela por los vitrales de colores de la desmejorada iglesia protestante, que se erige en el centro de todo, vigilante y orgullosa.

La música es uno de los muchos regalos que su madre le dejó, aunque tal vez de entre todos sea el más importante. Tooru procura cuidar de él todos los días. Lo cultiva y lo riega como hace con su modesto jardín de flores. Con constancia y dedicación. No hay muchas, porque tampoco gana lo suficiente para pedir más tierra, pero a las chicas que van a casarse les encantan. Pasan por delante de ellas de camino al mercado y le lanzan a Tooru miradas furtivas; una promesa de que volverán más tarde con sus padres. Normalmente hombres robustos y toscos que miran a Tooru con recelo. Acuden a él para pedirle que les confeccione un ramo o una corona para la boda. Le aseguran que tiene las camelias más sedosas que han visto nunca; que sus tulipanes amarillos son adorables. Tooru rechaza la propuesta con su mejor sonrisa. No es que no sepa hacer arreglos florales, aunque es la excusa que utiliza siempre. No obstante, siempre les obsequia con la flor que ellas elijan. Les deja llevarse una, _solo una_ , bajo el juramento de que no la dejarán morir. Les explica cómo trasplantarla a una vasija de barro. La proporción de agua que necesitan. La luz que les viene bien. El abono idóneo para cada uno de ellas.

Su padre solía decir que cuando uno ama algo, protege su recuerdo con uñas y dientes, y él nunca ha usado ninguno de los dos, pero tiene miles de canciones y de notas con los que envuelve los recuerdos que le importan; esos que son bonitos y escuecen. Se ha propuesto no dejar que el polvo se acumule encima de ninguno de esos tesoros; conservarlos como lo que son: algo eterno y valioso.

Las callejuelas pétreas son angostas pero las conoce como la palma de su mano, así que va sorteando a los vagabundos que dormitan aquí y allá, acurrucados en arpillera,* sin percatarse del chico ataviado de azul que salta con presteza por encima de ellos. Su coleta castaña se agita a la espalda, anudada con pulcritud en raso celeste. Wakatoshi siempre dice que va por la vida como si fuera un baile; obedeciendo a una melodía que nadie más puede escuchar, y tal vez sea cierto. Tal vez no sepa andar de otra forma.

A medida que deja atrás los edificios de piedra y madera y se adentra por el amplio sendero de tierra agrietada que lleva al cementerio, los balidos de las ovejas y las cabras se intensifican, y Tooru se pregunta cuándo tardará el gallo de la familia de Wakatoshi en despertar a toda la villa.

 _Condenado bicho._ Cuántas veces lo habrá sobresaltado tras haberse pasado la noche en vela practicando bajito con el piano, apenas rozando las teclas color hueso con las yemas de los dedos, o embelesado con alguna novela, de esas que no se dejan cerrar hasta que uno las termina, a la luz mortecina del candil. En ocasiones como esas, llega un punto en el que las sinfonías flotan desde el piano hasta él, como burbujas, y las historias se vierten desde el papel como ríos de tinta, transportándolo a un ensueño que le cierra los párpados y le entierra el rostro entre los brazos, adormeciéndolo sobre el teclado o la mesa desgastada del salón (abarrotado de amarillentos pergaminos con pentagramas, cachivaches de su padre y una chimenea en la que nunca hay suficiente leña).

Hasta que esa bola de plumas grazna a todo pulmón y le hace preguntarse cuál será la medida óptima de sal que habrá que echarle al caldo de pollo.

A nadie salvo a él parece importunarle. Lo han asumido como la hora de levantarse. Allí todos son como los engranajes de un reloj. Siguen un patrón inamovible desde que nacen hasta que mueren, encajando unos con otros, y Tooru ha aprendido a vivir con ello, porque entiende que la gente es como es, y no como a uno le gustaría que fuera.

Antes, pensaba que soportarlos sería más fácil si la tolerancia fuese mutua. Cuando era un crío repelente que esperaba reconocimiento adulto por la primera sonata que le salió bien. Y durante toda su adolescencia –bastante quejumbrosa y lamentable, si alguien le preguntase ahora mismo–. Se dejaba decepcionar con facilidad, pero ahora que comprende que hay dos personas a las que les debe una vida merecedora de ser vivida, ahora que se acepta más a sí mismo y que no espera nada de nadie, todo le parece glorioso.

A Tooru le queda mucho por aprender, sin lugar a dudas, pero ha crecido lo bastante para encontrar los cuchicheos sobre su persona sumamente entretenidos. Siente una predilección particular por aquellos en los que aparece la palabra _desviado_ , porque adora cómo se escandalizan todos cuando el insulto ominoso rueda sobre la lengua.

Los echa taaanto de menos cuando tiene que pasar días fuera. Al volver a lomos de su caballo negro, a Tooru le pican los dedos. Necesita su dosis de humor medicinal, así que se dirige a una de las dos tabernas que hay en _Flocon_ y disfruta de cómo se hace el silencio cuando él y su sombrero de viaje entran por la puerta. Saluda a todo el mundo, radiante, y se toma su cerveza, encantado de que no se hayan perdido las buenas costumbres.

– _Otra vez el hijo del inventor._

– _Ese musicucho de cuarta…_

– _Qué falta le hace trabajar a ese gandul._

– _Veinte años y no se ha casado todavía._

Echa el cuello hacia atrás y se estira en su taburete, sembrándolo todo de carcajadas, y danza con alguna anciana divertida antes de ceñirse la capa y despedirse.

–Caballeros –se hace oír siempre, carraspeando y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia–, gracias por esta velada tan estupenda. Realmente maravillosa.

Los comentarios airados no se hacen de rogar.

– _¡Será mamarracho!_

– _¡No tiene vergüenza!_

– _¡Camina erguido! ¡Pórtate como un hombre, desviado!_

 _Ah, papá. Lo que me he perdido durante años. Ojalá hubiese sabido valorar antes la comicidad de este pueblo. Son fantásticos, ojalá no mueran nunca._

Tooru se arrodilla ante la tumba de sus padres.

La lápida es sencilla y gris, y se ha ido erosionando con el paso fugaz de los años, aunque hace seis meses que el escultor de _Flocon_ se ofreció a repasar un poco el apellido con martillo y cincel, cuando tuvieron que reabrir la sepultura. Oikawa se encargó de darle instrucciones al hombre, y después se retiró un poco para que el clérigo pudiera soltar sus pamplinas y pedirle al corrillo que se había conglomerado a su alrededor que se dieran las manos y rezaran para que el alma de su padre hallase descanso. En ese momento, el resentimiento y el rencor eran tan poderosos que le temblaban las manos, porque _esa gente_ , la misma que había seguido burlándose del oficio de inventor de su padre cuando la gota lo estaba despedazando vivo, pero sin dignarse a llevárselo de una vez por todas, esa misma gente se había acercado a él y lo había consolado en un tono acongojado. Habían dicho cosas como que su padre era ya muy mayor, o que Dios había tenido la piedad de acabar con su sufrimiento, y él había dado las gracias con la mirada ausente y había esperado a que todos terminaran de compadecerse de él y de sobrecogerse ante la insignificancia del ser humano en la tierra y se largaran a sus pocilgas, a sentirse personas íntegras por derramar un par de lágrimas por un hombre al que nunca respetaron.

Ahora, agradece con sinceridad que lo acompañaran ese día. Nunca es tarde para redimirse, y Tooru supone que debe ser difícil perdonarse por haber sido desagradable con alguien hasta el final, así que aprecia mucho el gesto.

En aquel momento, no obstante, habría preferido que solo asistieran Wakatoshi y Mizoguchi. El primero le había puesto la mano en el hombro y había murmurado que lo sentía. Mizoguchi le había dicho entre sollozos que le pidiera cualquier cosa que necesitara, y había hipado "tu padre era un gran hombre, Tooru, un gran hombre".

Ahora, medio año más tarde, Tooru quita un ramillete de tulipanes resecos de la roca lisa y polvorienta y lo mete en la bolsa de piel que lleva amarrada a la cintura, sobre los pantalones beige y el chaleco turquesa. Se lleva la maceta de arcilla que Mizoguchi, el único amigo de su padre, moldeó para él, y la enjuaga en la palangana del pozo que hay unos metros a la izquierda. Se remanga la blusa blanca hasta los codos para poder tirar mejor de la polea, subiendo agua limpia y helada. Sumerge la maceta en ella y vuelve hasta la lápida.

Extrae unas tijeras de acero de la misma bolsa de piel en la que guardó los tulipanes y les da un último repaso a los tallos de los crisantemos antes de colocarlos dentro del recipiente con las manos mojadas. Los deposita con cuidado. Acaricia tres pétalos blancos y frescos. Saca un cepillo del delantal y adecenta un poco la lápida.

Y ya está.

No hay mucho más que hacer, así que se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y el libro encima de ellas.

Toca las letras alargadas grabadas en la roca, delineando la "o" y la "a". _Oikawa._ Abre la palma de la mano contra ellas, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

–Ya no tengo anemia, papá –dice por fin, decidiendo empezar por ahí–. Supongo que te preocupaba que se agravara, como pasó cuando mamá se fue, así que quería que supieras que estoy bien. Muy contento, la verdad. Incluso hay días en los que puedo comer dos veces –chasquea la lengua, reprimiendo una risita–. Que a ver, tampoco os voy a mentir. Lo de ser pianista por aquí es un poco complicado, y hay que pagar el arrendamiento de casa y mantener a Tobio sano para que podamos viajar, así que a veces me duele el estómago, pero nada que no se solucione con una infusión de hierbaluisa. El agua caliente mantiene la barriga llena, así que no me puedo quejar –tamborilea con los dedos–. Wakatoshi ha vuelto a pedirme que trabaje en su granja. Dice que su padre no podría pagarme muchísimo, pero podría vivir con más o menos desahogo, y estarían dispuestos a darme una ración de queso, huevo y leche todas las semanas –se aclara la garganta, para recitarles _Les Testaments_ , de François Villon, porque la obra podrá tener más de doscientos años, pero es un soplo de aire fresco en este siglo infestado de filósofos. Que a ver, Tooru considera todo un honor pertenecer al Siglo de las Luces. Cree a pies juntillas que La Ilustración es un movimiento necesario para progresar. Y por eso no comprende cómo alguien puede convertir algo tan apasionante como la crítica a la corrupción (o a que en Francia se pueda profesar el culto que se desee, pero solo si se pertenece al ejército, con la consiguiente desfragmentación de la iglesia y el agotamiento de la religión) en algo mortalmente aburrido. Cómo temas tan variopintos e interesantes como esos pueden volverse aburridos en la boca de un filósofo. _Oh,_ _Voltaire, Rousseau; la poca simpatía que vais a despertar en aquellos que tengan que estudiaros en un futuro_ –. ¿Os lo imagináis? –se ríe antes de proseguir, sin poder evitarlo–. ¿ _Yo_ , trabajando en una _granja_? ¿ _Aquí_?

Su voz reverbera entre las lápidas torcidas y mudas, dispuestas en hileras. Los muertos duermen, arrullados por esa risa apacible y atronadora. El verano empieza a despuntar, y la voz de Tooru se entremezcla con el calor tórrido que mana de la tierra, quedándose atrapada en las copas de los árboles que rodean el cementerio, frondosos y relucientes como esmeraldas colosales.

Mucho más al norte, el rumor de un siseo grave se abre paso desde el bosque, surcando el cielo frío y planeando sobre él. Como siempre, Tooru le presta atención. Hace años que la oyó por primera vez. Es... no se asemeja a ningún otro sonido. Posee una cualidad animal, silbante.

Nadie más puede escucharla, al parecer, lo cual constituye el mayor motivo de peso para que ninguno de los aldeanos se atreva a desafiarlo directamente.

 _Brujería._

Su padre se encargó de repetir a diestra y siniestra que Tooru era solo un niño cuando preguntó con curiosidad si nadie más escuchaba esa voz en medio de la concurrida plaza de piedra del pueblo, pero el resquemor sigue ahí. Nunca ha vuelto a mencionarlo en presencia de sus vecinos, no obstante.

Trata de discernir las sílabas, de entender lo que dice. Hace meses que le resulta mucho más fácil. En esta ocasión, oye con claridad un "... cada día nos despertamos antes en este puñetero castillo, maldita sea", y sacude la cabeza, tratando de alejarla de él. Supone que es lo que tiene no hablar con mucha gente. Y la necesidad humana de socializar. Que uno acaba inventándose a una especie de amigo imaginario.

 _No estoy loco. Solo necesito un cambio de aires. No estoy loco._

Qué ganas tiene de partir hacia París.

* * *

*La _arpillera_ es la tela con la que se suelen confeccionar los sacos.

* _Flocon_ significa "escama" en francés.

Este fic en su totalidad es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Layla Redfox (L)


End file.
